Something to Talk About
by twisted-wisdom
Summary: Take's place in GoF when Rita Skeeter is writing the articles on Harry and Hermione. The pair get sick of it and try to confuse everyone. Will this plan result in them getting confused themselves, or will they show everyone that they were wrong all along?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This story takes place in GoF. I got the idea while watching the movie.**

"That horrible, horrible woman!" Hermione shouted as she slamed her copy of the _Daily Prophet_ down on the table.

"Hermione calm down." Ron said. She was drawing attention to them. As if they didn't have everyone's eyes on them already because of Harry.

"Calm down? Calm down! Have you been reading this? She says I'm toying with Harry _and_ Viktor's emotions!" She let out a groan.

There was a laugh. Hermione and Ron turned their attention to Harry.

"What do you think is so funny Harry?" Hermione asked in an impatient voice.

"It's just that...I loved you! How could you do such a thing to me Mione?" Harry stated acting heartbroken.

Ron laughed and Hermione glared at him.

"Harry! This woman is using you! Using me! How can you go and joke about this?" Hermione uttered in disbelief.

Harry put his head to the table and let out a fake sob. "I...I...why? Her...mi...one! Why? We were great together!"

"Harry stop it! It isn't funny!" Hermione demanded, but Harry continued to sob.

"Take me back! I'll do anything!" Harry said.

He pulled his head off the table. As soon as Hermione looked into his eyes, she couldn't contain herself any longer. She began to laugh. Harry took her hands in his own.

"Oh so you think this funny Hermione?" He said before cracking a huge smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up. Harry follow suit, then Ron. All three walked out of the hall laughing, and everyone's eyes were on them.

Harry slipped his arm around Hermione's sholders. "Had you going didn't I?"

Hermione looked at him. "Oh we both know that you were serious Harry." She flashed him a smile and slipped out from under his arm. She ran up a few stairs and turned to face him.

"And we both know I can love no one but you."

His smile grew greater. Ron stepped up beside Hermione.

"I'm glad that you're taking this so calmly Hermione. Even making jokes...I'm speechless."

Hermione rolled her eyes once more. "Well if Harry can laugh about it all...so can I. Let people think what they want to think. We have more important things to worry about anyways."

Harry placed a hand upon Hermione's sholder. "I'm proud of you Mione. I figured after what Rita wrote you would get revenge."

Hermione flahed a wicked, and extremely scary grin. "Oh I am. If that woman thinks that she is going to do something like this and get away with it, she has got another thing coming."

Ron got a confused look on his face. "But you just said-"

"-I know what I said Ron. And I don't care what people think, but I'm not going to let her have the satisfaction this time."

Ron let out a little chuckle. "Well when you hex her into oblivion, remeber not to mention our names. Watch her Harry."

Harry nodded and grabbed her around the waist. "She won't get anywhere."

Ron laughed and walked away.

Hermione sighed. "Well I'm glad that you both think I'm so reckless."

Harry let out a small laugh. "You Hermione? Never."

"I would really like to walk up the stairs now Harry."

"Go ahead."

She scowled. "I need you to let go."

"But if I let you go, how will I watch you?"

"Honestly Harry."

"Honestly Hermione."

She let out a small groan. "If you don't let me go this instant..."

She didn't have to finish her sentance. Harry sighed. "Fine, but I'm not leaving your side. Some poor first year might cross your path and end up with two heads."

Harry let her go and followed her up the stairs. After a couple of minutes silence, Hermione spoke.

"Thanks Harry."

He half-smiled. "Thanks for what?"

She stopped her pace. "Thanks for making me laugh over all this. I know if it wasn't for you I would...well as you said, some first year would be walking around with two heads."

Harry laughed. "Hermione, people should be more concerned with their own lives rather than ours." He got a twinkle in his eyes. "Although, I was really hurt. Honestly Hermione playing with my feelings like that."

Hermione gave him a playful shove. "Prat."

"You do owe me. For all my heartache and what not."

She got a smug look. "Well in that case..." She broke off in a run.

"Hey!" He screached before chasing after her.

People continued to stare as Hermione laughed as Harry's failed attemps to catch her.

"Come on Harry! After all that Quidditch you think you'd be able to catch a bookworm!" Hermione called over her sholder and rounded another corner.

She failed to notice water on the floor and slipped landing flat on her back. She looked up just in time to see Harry topple on top of her.

"Oof. Harry get off!"

He let out a grunt. "I think I prefered the heartache." He muttered as he tried to get up. Halfway he slipped and fell back onto Hermione.

"Ouch! Damnit Harry!"

Harry leaned up so he could see her face. "Did you just curse?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her. He landed on his back.

"Thanks Mione now I'm soaked."

She scowled. "You? Look at me. Plus I think you re-aranged some of my organs."

He put on a face of mock hurt. "I'm not that heavy."

"Go fall on yourself and you won't be saying that."

She somehow managed to get to her feet and then proceeded to help Harry. Harry ended up bumping into her and she almost fell over. Lucky for Hermione, Harry caught her before it happened.

"Gotcha."

"Aww look at Hogwarts most famous couple!"

Harry and Hermione turned to see Malfoy standing there with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Shove off Malfoy." Harry spat.

"Careful Potter, wouldn't want to snap in front of your girlfriend would you?"

Harry made a move towards him. Hermione grabbed a hold of him.

"Harry don't. Let's go get dried off." Hermione began to tug onto his robes to try and make him move.

"Yeah ok." He agreed casting a sneer towards Malfoy.

"Oh look! Potter's whipped by the mudblood!"

The trio of Slytherins began to break into crude laughter.

Harry followed Hermione through a maze of halls, ignoring the curious stares they got from students and teachers. He was livid! He absolutely loathed Malfoy! All of Slytherin to be precise! He finally realized that they were at the fat lady's painting. Hermione mumbled the password and they climbed the stairs. Once Harry had gotten a good look at her, he could tell she was as mad as he was.

"Where have you two been? You're soaked." Ron stamered as soon as they were in the common room.

"We know!" They exclaimed at the same time causing Ron to jump back. It also drew attention to them, so now everyone is the commom room was staring at them.

Harry and Hermione began to pace back and forth. Ginny came over and sat next to her brother. "What's wrong with them?" She asked.

"I don't know. But I'm scared."

Harry's mind was racing back and forth. Out of nowhere Harry was stuck by a plan. He stopped which caused Hermione to bump into him.'

"Harry as if I haven't already had enough collisions with you today!"

He ignored her remark and pulled her close to him. He leaned up and began to whisper in her ear. When she leaned back she had a wicked smile on her face. Harry's smile was exactly the same.

"We'll need help." Hermione simply stated.

Slowly their heads turned to look at Ron and Ginny. They sat wide-eyed and looking positivly terrified.

"Good night Ron." Ginny muttered and made a dash for the girls stairs.

"No you don't!" Hermione exclaimed and caught her arm.

Harry grabbed Ron off the couch. "How about a nice walk?"

Minutes later Ron and Ginny sat on the edge of the lake listening to Harry's plan.

"Do you really think that will work mate?" Ron asked.

"Think about it Ron!" Hermione started. "Hogwarts is full of gossip and people always want answers. What do you think they will do when no one has them?"

"She's right Ron." Ginny stated already jumping on board. "People will want to know what's going on between Harry and Hermione."

"But someone would just make up some rumor and people would except it for the truth." Ron rebutted.

"Exactly!" Harry jumped in. "That's where you two come in. Me and Mione will act all lovey-dovey one day, and the next we'll act like nothing is going on. You two will start countless rumors. So many will be flying around that people won't have any clue what's happening. It's our own little game. And Rita Skeeter will sure have a hard time writing a story when she's got 10 different ones flying at her. We'll have Hogwarts in the palm of our hands! Everyone will be going insane not knowing the truth."

"Ok so you want me and Ginny to spread rumors about you two?" After Harry nodded his head Ron continued on. "You do understand that this plan is completly mental right?"

Ginny laughed. "Come on Ron. It will be fun. This is what everyone deserves for not minding their own busness."

Ron pondered it for a moment. "Ok I'm In."

"Wake up will you! Jeez Harry!" Harry groaned as a pillow hit him in the head.

"What?" He asked as he reached for his glasses.

"You told me a half hour that you'd meet me in the common room after you got dressed! Instead you come up here and go back to sleep!" Hermione screeched.

Harry let out another groan as he sat up. "Happy now?" He asked as he began to untangle the sheets from his legs.

She folded her arms. "Almost." She walked over to his trunk and began to pull out his clothes.

Harry rolled his eyes and slipped on the pair of pants that just hit him in the face.

Minutes later Harry was dressed and following Hermione down the stairs to the common room. He noticed that she had a couple of books in her hands and took them from her.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked in an annoyed.

Harry looked around to make sure they we alone. "Isn't this what your _boyfriend_ should be doing?"

She smacked herself in the forehead. "Oh yeah I forgot. Just make sure you play the part well."

Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Hermione, love, sweetie, _darling, _I think I can do this."

She rolled her eyes and broke free of his grasp. "Well come on then, moment of truth." She reached over and laced her fingers through Harry's.

Harry's heart began to race and he began to wonder if this was going to be such a good idea.

As they walked into the great hall hand in hand, they could hear people talk around them. Harry sat across from Ginny and Hermione sat next to him. Ron was sitting next to Ginny stuffing his face with food. He mumbled a good morning to the pair and went back to eating.

Ginny leaned forward to whisper in Harry's ear. "I've already told about 4 different stories this morning."

As she leaned back Harry leaned over to whisper the message to Hermione. Aware that everyone's eyes where on them, she decided to make it look like something else, and let out a small giggle. Harry's mouth turned into a broad smile. He began to laugh at Hermione. Hermione made a face which caused Ginny to start to laugh. Hermione tried to hold it in but could and she too joined in the laugher.

"Well I'm glad that I'm so amusing to everyone." She said as she grabbed a piece of toast.

Ron, who hadn't been paying much attention to them, stood up. "Hey guys I'm going to go back to the common room for a while. Do you want to meet up later?"

Harry looked to Hermione who answered. "Yeah, I thought it would be nice to hang outside. So I guess that's where me and Harry will be. Ginny can come too if she wants."

Ginny nodded. Ron walked away and Harry turned to Ginny. Somehow Harry and Ginny got into a huge conversation about Quidditch. Hermione listened in.

"Ginny you can't honestly say that." Harry exclaimed.

"I still think that England should have kept Eric Pallin. He was an amazing keeper."

Harry shook his head. "No way. David Parks in a way better keeper!" He turned his head to Hermione. "What do you think?"

Hermione looked at him incrediously. "You can't honestly be asking for my opinion on Quidditch. I don't really get into it."

Harry gave a half smile. "We all know that is a lie. You are the loudest one at all my games."

Hermione gave him a playful shove. "Exactly _your _games. I cheer for _you _Harry. I'm just not big on a sport where you have to fly."

Ginny got a smirk on her face and once again leaned over to whisper something to Harry. Harry's face broke into a broad grin as he turned his head towards Hermione. Hermione darted her eyes back and forth from Harry to Ginny. They were both starting at her with a evil gleam in their eye.

"What?"

Harry grabbed her hand and stood up. He gave Ginny a meaningful look and she walked away.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, hre voice trembling slightly.

"Come on let's go outside."

He pulled her out of her seat and began to drag her behind him.

"Harry I..."

He spun around and suddenly their faces were an inch around. He stared deeply into her eyes, forgetting that they were being watched by everyone in the hall.

"Do you trust me?" He wispered.

She was mesmerized by his eyes, so all she could do was nod her head. He turned back around and led her out of the Great Hall.

"Harry you can't possibly be serious? I'll break my neck!" Hermione tried to sound outraged, failing miserably at it.

"You're scared Mione," He said laying down his Firebolt. He took a few steps towards her and placed a hand on her sholder. "I understand, but do you honestly think I would let anything happen to you?"

Hermione looked at the ground and let out a gumble. Harry smiled and pushed her face to meet his.

"Care to repeat that?"

She let out a sigh. "No, I know that you won't let anything happen to me. I'm just...scared." It was a pain for her to admit.

Harry went and retrived his Firebolt. "We don't have to you know. I'm not forcing you to do anything. I just want you to see why I love it so much."

Hermione was scared, but the fact that Harry wanted to share something like this with her, it gave her the confidence that she needed.

She shook her head. "No, I can do this." She climbed on the broom and he took his place behind her. "I trust you." She whispered and Harry didn't know if he was meant to hear it or not.

HIs face broke out into a grin as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Do me a favor?" He asked, his tone light.

"Yeah?"

He stiffled a laugh, "Don't scream too much." With that said he kicked off the ground.

Hermione yelped in surprise. "Harry James Potter! You should give a girl some kind of warning before you do something like that!"

He laughed and leaned it to whisper in her ear. "What happened to trusting me?"

She shivered slightly but it wasn't from the wind. She didn't answer him because she was afraid her voice would crack. _'what's happening to me?'_ she thought absent mindedly.The more that they continued to fly the more Hermione seemed to realize why Harry liked it so much. You could see everything from up above and it was peaceful, no one could bother you. But Hermione couldn't lie to herself. The main reason that she was enjoying herself up her is because she was up here with Harry. Minutes later when Hermione began to shiver, this time because of the cold, they landed.

"Now do you see why I love flying so much?" Harry asked her hopefully.

A light smile graced her lips. "Yeah, I think I do."

A broad grin appeared on his face. Before he knew what he was doing he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. It was a short and sweet kiss. When he pulled back, his cheeks were ablazed and he was gaping at Hermione like he couldn't believe what he did.

"Hermione I'm so sorry. It's just when I heard that I changed your mind I got happy and I dunno-er-I just I got caught up in the moment and I-"

"Harry relax it's okay! I'm not mad...it was...nice," she said shyly.

"Really?" He said looking everywhere but at her.

"Yeah," she said and grabbed his hand. "Come on we better get back up there...everyone is going to wonder where we are."

About halfway up the hill Harry stopped and tugged on Hermione's arm. "Hermione do you care about what people think about us?'

She got a confised look on her face. "No, you know that I don't."

"Would you care if they were right all along about us?"

"I don't...understand," she said softly.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to explain it to her so he shower her. He closed the short distance between them and touched his lips to her's once again. Unlike the last time, his mouth was eager on her's, wanting to put everything that he felt into the kiss. Harry realized that she finally got the message when she began to kiss him back. They broke apart to hear cat calls coming from the castle. Hermione turned around to see almost all of Gryffindor house hanging out of the windows in Gryffindor tower watching them.

"I suppose that we are going to have to ignore alot of that," Harry said slightly out of breath.

Hermione suprised him by laughing. "Come on Potter, let's give them something to really talk about," and she pulled his lips down to meet her's.


End file.
